The Curious Case Of Harry Watson
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Harry and John Watson went to a café since they haven't seen each other for a long time. Harry actually wanted to know sometime else. She was curious about John and Sherlock's relationship and now she gets to know by flashbacks and explanations from John. Johnlock. Inspired by the Sherlock kink meme.


**Inspired by the Sherlock kink meme.**

**Warning:Mentions of sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curious Case of Harry Watson<strong>

John and Harry Watson sat in a small booth in a café, that Harry picked out. Harry called John wanting to spend family time together, but there was another reason why. She wishes to learn more about John's relationship with the famous Sherlock Holmes.

"So, John."

"Harry. How are you?"

"Good, I've found a new girlfriend and I stopped drinking...a little bit."

"That's nice."

"But John. I would like to learn more about your days. You know becoming a detective and a blogger for Sherlock Holmes."

John rolled his eyes. Everywhere he goes, fans always ask him about Sherlock. "He's doing another case of course. Can we talk about something else?"

"That wasn't what I meant John. I wanted to learn more about your relationship with him. You know, the first date, kiss, and possibly about the sex," Harry grinned, pushing back her dirty blonde hair.

The blogger blushed. He forgot that their relationship was discovered by the public. It was a client fault for walking in on John fucking Sherlock into his favorite armchair.

"Alright. Where do you want to start?"

"Umm, who asked out who?"

John smiled, he liked that question. "This is what happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 1 Year Ago<strong>

Sherlock looked through a microscope, studying an bacteria found on his last case victim's shoe. It intrigued him quite easily. He never noticed that John was watching him from his armchair, not bothering to write on his blog.

John watched Sherlock's smooth hands work on adjusting the tablet with the bacteria on it. And then John's eyes slowly moved up to Sherlock's pale neck, that had some sweat on it. John wished he can go over there and kiss it away just to replace it with a hickey.

John had a crush on Sherlock for awhile now ever since people kept calling him gay and when The Woman kept flirting with the detective. So, finally he decided to ask him out.

"Sherlock."

"I'm busy. What do you want," Sherlock asked, stilling looking through the microscope.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat sometime...?"

Sherlock looked up and nodded. "I am craving for some food at Angelo's."

"No no. Not like a quick meal. I meant like a...a date," John stuttered.

Sherlock, uncharacteristically, blushed. "A date?"

"Yes. A date between you and me if that is okay with you."

Sherlock stood up and begun walking towards his room, before he approached his door, he looked over his shoulder. "Fine. Pick a restaurant and get me in a hour."

John smiled, getting up to get ready.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Aww, Sherlock is so cute. So are you John with your braveness. Now tell me about your first kiss."<p>

"I think that's all I'm going to say."

"Come on John! I want all the details."

"Fine, but it gets kind of awkward."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 6 Months Ago<strong>

Sherlock and John sat side by side each other on the couch, watching the Telly. Sherlock gave smartarse remarks towards a game show while John watched him from the corner of his eye. They have been going slow for awhile, going a dates at least every two weeks. There were sly touches here and there but they haven't kissed yet.

John wanted to kiss those pouty lips of Sherlock's but he said he wanted to go slow until Sherlock is ready.

"You're looking at me quite intensely John," Sherlock said moving his head to look at his new boyfriend.

"Uh, sorry. My fault."

"No,wait," Sherlock said, moving closer.

John blushed as felt air hit his lips. "You wish to kiss me John."

"Again, sorry. You're probably not ready..."

Sherlock tilted his head and moved closer bumping their noses together. "I'm ready. Kiss me John."

John nodded quickly and pressed his chapped lips against Sherlock's lips. The kiss was close-mouthed but it had both of their eyes closed. John pressed closer, causing their noses to bump each other even more.

John moved away. "Sorry."

"Doesn't matter." And Sherlock kissed him again.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"How is that awkward?"<p>

"It was awkward for me Harry," John rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled. "Now tell me about the sex."

"I don't know..."

"Please," Harry begged.

"Alright alright! It was two weeks ago..."

"Two weeks ago?!"

John glared. "We're going slow."

Harry shrugged."Who was on top and who was on bottom?"

"I was the dominant."

"Where did it take place? Romantically in bed or kinky like?"

"We did it in an armchair. My armchair."

"Oh my, how kinky," Harry giggled behind her raised hand.

John glared again.

"How long did the foreplay last?"

"Not long. We just finished a case and we still had some adrenaline still left in our bodies. That's when I was pounced by an eager Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh! Did Mrs. Hudson hear?"

John blushed. He wished he avoided this question. "No but someone did walk on us."

"Who was it? Donovan, Lestrade, Anderson, Sherlock's brother?!"

"No! It...It was a client... And that's how our relationship came to light."

A few seconds passed until Harry started to burst out laughing. "Seriously! Pure gold...pure gold!"

Harry continued to laugh as John got up and left the café. From afar, you could still see Harry Watson gripping her sides and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
